A signal cable is a cable for transferring high level input from an audio amplifier to a speaker or a loudspeaker. It is composed mainly of two wires insulated with plastic. It is most commonly described by the surface area of the conductor, as expressed in square millimeters, e.g. 2×1.5 mm2, 2×2.5 mm2, etc. The marking also uses the designation AWG unit. A cable with a larger diameter makes less resistance to the signal.
The invention relates to graphene connecting wires, especially for audio systems, for example, used to connect a turntable with preamplifier called interconnects in the audio industry and cables that connect a specific LF amplifier with a speaker system. These are crucial elements of a passive audio track.
Wires connecting the turntable preamplifier and cables connecting the amplifier with the speakers are a very important part of a sound track often giving an ungroomed character to the sound of music programs, music, and affect the unreadability of musical instrument sounds and speech. The use of poor quality cables clearly breaks or degrades readability, colour, understanding and sound quality. Cables and wires form a kind of transmission medium for acoustic waves of the whole spectrum of the sound spectrum bands connecting the amplifier with speakers. They are supposed to transfer both the signal of small amplitude and large amplitude to and from an audio amplifier to a speaker or a loudspeaker. Therefore, their quality is extremely important if for fidelity and quality of sound reproduction fed from the source to the amplifier, or for understanding, reading the information contained in the audio signal.
Speaker cables and interconnects are made up mostly of two electrical conductors insulated with plastic. An important parameter of interconnects and speaker cables is a cross-section of electrical cable, frequently described by the conductor surface area constructed of copper, expressed in square millimeters, for example 2×0.5 mm2, 2×1 mm2 (interconnects), 2×1.5 mm2, 2×2.5 mm2 (power cables), etc. A cable with a larger diameter makes less resistance to the signal which is favourable for direct impact on the power fed back into the speakers. Less power is dissipated in the transmission medium with a larger cross-section so more energy (power) arrives at the speakers. This is important information directly relating to users of audiophile tube power amplifiers in SE (Single End) configuration, whose output power is approx. 8, for amplifiers built on tubes, for example 300B, 2A3 and similar or transistor amplifiers working in the class A. with an output power not usually exceeding approx. 15 W.
Similar expectations apply to the cables connecting the turntable and the preamplifier. But in this case we do not use and do not have high power of the transmitted signal that are more resistant to external interference. On the contrary, in the interconnects we are dealing with small signals, where very high resistance is important and their susceptibility to interference reaching and besieging them from the outside negligible. When strengthening this type of signals minimal own medium, i.e. interconnects, noise is necessary and indeed indispensable. Unwanted own characteristics, though characteristic of each medium, will always be present, i.e. capacitance, inductance, resistivity, which have a direct impact on the spectrum and audio quality, or the quality of information, which is reinforced in subsequent stages audio system can affect the information.
The publication CN 103123830 A discloses a layered material, wherein the graphene is “located” between the insulating and conductive material in the form of two-dimensional monatomic or polyatomic structured layer. The insulating material proposed is, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, etc. And the conductive material proposed is copper, aluminum, silver or gold.
According to the publication CN 103123830 A the layered material is to be wound into a roll in order to obtain the desired effect, then one, two or more such rolls placed in a rubber tube to obtain cable for high voltages. The disadvantage of this is the use of precious metals as a conductive material, which increases the cost of the production of cables, as well as the necessity of rolling the roll, which is not convenient for the production of such cables and causes additional costs. The power cable known from CN 103123830 A is also not suitable as a signal cable for connecting audio, video or measurement devices.
Also the publication CN 203617033 U represents the utility model of cable for high voltages, which comprises several rollers in the middle, wherein each roll has a material containing a microchip with graphene uniformly dispersed in polyethylene. The diameter of the graphene microchips is not greater than 10 microns.
The publication CN 103811095 A discloses graphene cable comprising a metal core and a layer of graphene. The layer of graphene comprises from 1 to 10 layers of graphene deposited from vapour on a metal core. The metal core is made of copper, iron, aluminium or other metals, it may also be covered with another metal from the group: scandium, titanium, silver, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc, technetium, ruthenium, silver, cadmium, lutetium, hafnium, tantalum, tungsten, rhenium, osmium, iridium, molybdenum, gold, etc.